


Daddy's favourite

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, This is why cat owners can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt from Valda: Kylo finds Millicent sleeping on his tattered scarf/cape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



Ren thought so hard he almost went into a trance. Losing things was not something he did, he had so few physical possessions and most of them were his clothing. Everything else was a distraction. He needed only his clothes and his lightsaber. 

And his hooded robe.

Precisely where it was eluded Ren. People, Ren mused, were easy. Their weak minds clumped in the mess hall and the command centre and blundered through the warren of passageways. Finding inanimate objects was much more tricky.

_Where was I when I last had it?_

Ren concentrated on the feel of the robe swishing around him when he turned, the hood stopping cold draughts from going up the back of his helmet, the sensation of the rough-weave fabric catching on his hair and how glad he was that he'd used plenty of conditioner to avoid problems with static electricity making his robe crackle and his hair unpredictable. 

_Robe slipping over his hair and landing on the floor of... Oh no. No, please._

Ren closed his eyes and shook his head. It was standard tactics to leave something personal behind so he'd have to return to collect it, but not so _soon._ Hux was going to think he was desperate. Or, worse, in love.

He groaned. He _needed_ that robe, dammit, if there was one thing sure to make him extra grumpy it was a cold blast on his neck. In comparison, the spare datapad Ren had casually left on Hux's shelf as an excuse to drop in next time he was feeling lonely was completely unimportant.

There was only one thing Ren could do. He strode to Hux's quarters and paused as if to knock, then opened the door and walked in. Hux was not there. Ren's sigh of relief hissed through his mask's voice circuitry. He removed the helmet, placing it carefully on Hux's swivel chair, sniggering a little at how thoroughly they had tested its strength the night before.

Now for the search. The robe was not on the floor where he had cast it off with such haste, but that did not surprise Ren. Hux was fastidious to the point of making Ren want to crumple the contents of Hux's small closet as an act of childish defiance. The robe was not in Hux's closet either, nor folded onto a shelf, nor in the locked part of Hux's desk unit, but that yielded other things that Ren decided to ask Hux about sometime soon. 

Really, Ren thought, there are not many places left to look. Hux certainly would not have taken it with him and probably would not have sent it for cleaning. He completed one more sweep of Hux's quarters.

Was that... something he had missed? A corner of coarse-weave fabric poking out from under Hux's bunk? 

_Of course! Hux kicked it out of sight._

Ren got down on his knees and grasped the corner of fabric. He pulled. The robe moved with resistance; it felt heavy to Ren as if some force was weighing it down. Ren looked at his robe when it was clear of the bed. Two green eyes glared back at him from a wide-whiskered ginger-striped face. The cat yawned to display a set of impressively pointy fangs, stood and stretched, front legs then back, patted the fabric, kneaded with its claws, turned around twice and flopped down again. Ren watched and listened to the purr emanating from somewhere deep inside the furry chest.

The door activated and the cat's head shot up. It was Hux.  
"Millie, come on Millie, it's your favourite! Millie-baby!"  
the cat stood and trotted out of the bedroom, tail held high and quivering, emitting soft chirrups with every footfall.  
"Aww baby, you hungry? Here you are."  
Ren clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the absurdity of their stern General who strode around the base as if he had a stick up his ass and wore an expression that suggested Phasma had just let off something particularly ripe, cradling a cat in his arms and crooning to it about how it was _daddy's favourite girl._

Ren calmed himself and walked through to Hux's main room to see exactly the scene he had pictured, except Hux had two lint rollers by his elbow. The cat twisted to aim a smug face at Ren. Ren scratched its ear.

"Your cat owes me a new robe. She's slept in it."  
Hux shrugged. "So what? You've slept in it I bet. Now, move _that,_ " Hux pointed to the object on his swivel chair, "before I sit on your helmet again."


End file.
